


Under the Covers

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, reference to a past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago for DJRocca87, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: <a href="http://www.tumblr.afangirlreadsfics.com">afangirlreadsfics</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago for DJRocca87, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.tumblr.afangirlreadsfics.com)

It had started some while after they had begun dating, and she had begun spending more nights sleeping over rather than going back to the bed and breakfast. Ruby had never been fond of Thunderstorms, so Archie had simply pulled the sheets and comforter up over them both, and held her in his arms, until she felt safe, and then just because it felt like she belonged there.

Then somehow it had become something of a tradition with them. Under the sheets the world was no bigger than they two. When one or the other had a bad day, or they needed to talk whether it was about their hopes, their fears, they simply took the others hand and lead them to the bedroom, and built a fort of the sheets and blankets. Sometimes such conversations followed as more serious pillow talk after they’d made love, sometimes it was simply talking, holding one another until they fell asleep.

Today he’d barely made it in the door before she had taken his hand in hers and led them to the bedroom. And if the way her teeth seemed intent on swallowing her bottom lip were any indication she was nervous about something.

“Sweetheart,” he ventured tenderly as she divested him of his shoes and before pulling him into bed and under the blankets with her. “Ruby, what’s the matter,” he asked softly, brushing a stray stand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes were almost tearful now, and she was still intent on swallowing her bottom lip. What on Earth could have upset her like this?

Archie opened his arms, and Ruby flew into them pressing her face into his chest, allowing herself to breath him in and draw strength from his presence, and Archie let her, without saying another word. Finally, some minutes later she pulled her head up to meet his gaze once more.

“You know you can tell me anything,” he assured her softly. “We’ll get through it we always have.”

Archie I-,” she whispered softly. “I’m pregnant,” she confessed fearfully.

“Are you sure,” he asked softly, scarcely daring to believe it. “How far along?”

Ruby nodded cautiously. “Fourteen weeks.”

“Fourteen weeks,” he asked stunned. “Ruby how long have you known, why didn’t you tell me?” She’d been going through this alone?

“I was late. After- we weren’t trying, but the test… I wanted to wait- to be sure this time, but I couldn’t keep it from you anymore. Archie I’m scared, what if…”

Archie shook his head, taking her face in his hands in an effort to calm her. “Ruby, it wasn’t your fault. It was nobody’s fault. It’s going to be alright.”

She shook her head. “The queen said when she sent us here she was banishing us all to a place with no happy endings. After the curse when we found each other and you were a man again I thought we’d finally have our chance-to be happy again. But then Cora, and Hook- and I thought you were dead. And then the baby- I didn’t even know I was pregnant. What if all this isn’t the universe’s idea of a cruel joke? What if we really can’t have our happy ending. What if that means…”

“No,” he shook his head. “Ella and Thomas had Alex,” he reminded her. “And your grandmother and your mother both had children after they became wolves,” he interjected cutting off another doubt before she could voice it. “You’re more than a month further along than last time,” he smiled softly, pulling her into a gentle, reassuring kiss, one hand sliding down between them to caress her stomach. “It’s okay to be scared,” he promised softly. “But it’s also okay to be excited about it,” he smiled gently. “We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered softly, pulling her closer into his arms.

Ruby laughed-genuinely-for the first time in far too long, Archie following suit, before pressing kisses to every part of her he could reach, forehead, cheeks, lips, nose. “I love you,” she smiled softly, her fears weren’t entirely erased, but it was nice to be hopeful again, and to have him to share that hope with.

“I love you too. Both of you,” he smiled, as her hand overlapped his on her abdomen.


End file.
